Black Coffee, Green Tea and Red Wine
by Reizuki Gazeboo
Summary: Makanan memiliki rasa, minuman memiliki kesan, cinta memiliki keduanya. Kisah cinta SanRo yang dipaparkan dengan singkat dan penuh dengan dilema, kesalahpahaman dan akhir yang bahagia. Sanji yang romantis dan Robin yang manis. Semua jadi berbeda disini.


**Disclaimer: Eiichiro Oda ~ My Favorite Author**

**A/N: Fiksi OP pertama saya! Semoga bagus! *Amin!***

**Warning : OOC (duh!), typo (s), berantakan, dsb!

* * *

**

**Black Coffee, Green Tea and Red Wine**

_Kau tahu apa tentang rasa? Kau hanya sekedar menikmati dan melupakannya. Kau tahu teh hijau? Teh hijau memiliki rasa dengan sensasi khas tersendiri. Rasanya tidak sebatas di lidah saja, melainkan sampai ke seluruh tubuh. Bagaimana dengan kopi hitam? Pahit tapi banyak yang suka. Kopi hitam memiliki rasa pahit yang bukan sekedar pahit, tapi pahit yang memiliki kesan. Lalu, bagaimana dengan anggur merah? Rasanya sangat mudah digambarkan. Manis, memabukan dan romantis. Rasanya seperti dibawa ke awang-awang. Lalu, apa rasa dari cinta? Seperti apakah cinta itu? Tergantung, mungkin rasanya seperti kopi hitam, anggur merah dan teh hijau yang dicampur? Tidak mungkin. Rasanya memang seperti anggur merah, teh hijau dan kopi hitam, tapi tidak dicampur. Rasa pahit dan manis tidak bisa dirasakan bersamaan. Ada moment dan waktu tertentu yang akan selalu menimbulkan kesan. Apa kau mengerti?

* * *

_

Restaurant Baratie, tak pernah sepi dari pelanggan. Makanannya yang lezat dan suasana nyaman merupakan daya tarik dari restaurant ini. Sanji, salah satu koki yang sangat diandalkan dalam restaurant ini. Namanya sangat fenomenal, karena selain kepandaian memasaknya, ia juga memiliki tampang yang sama sekali tidak jelek, alias luar biasa tampan. Ia juga dikenal sebagai pria yang baik dan sopan. Namun entah kenapa, dengan semua modal yang dimilikinya, tak ada seorang wanita pun yang dia akui pacarnya.

Tepat pada tanggal 10 Oktober 2010, restaurant mengadakan _event _khusus_, _selain diskon harga besar-besaran, Sanji sang koki fenomenal pun akan turun langsung menjadi pelayan khusus untuk para gadis. Event ini disambut meriah oleh pelanggan, khususnya oleh para gadis. Semua bangku telah terisi, Semua meja dipenuhi makanan special, semua pegawai restaurant tertatih-tatih menghadapi permintaan pelanggan yang _berjibun_. Sanji sendiri tetap tenang dan santai, gaya cool-nya tak pernah ada duanya di restaurant itu. Dengan sangat elegan dan mempesona, ia mengantarkan setiap pesanan pada para gadis. Namun, tiba-tiba langkahnya berhenti. Dengan masih membawa makanan, ia berdiri terpaku, ia terpesona pada seorang gadis rambut hitam yang sedang berbincang sambil tertawa dengan temannya. Gadis itu manis sekali, pikirnya. Ini dia pertama kalinya ia terpesona oleh wanita. Dia merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda dari biasanya. Pada pandangan pertama ia langsung jatuh cinta pada gadis itu. Caranya tertawa dan tersenyum membuat kesan mendalam pada hati Sanji.

Sanji sekarang mulai melangkah lagi, kakinya bergerak, tapi matanya tetap terfokus pada gadis itu. Sampai akhirnya… 'Praakkk…!' Sanji tersandung sesuatu, semua makanan yang ia bawa berjatuhan ke lantai. Bukan hanya di lantai, tapi juga jatuh berantakan di meja pelanggan yang berada tepat di sampingnya.

"Hey…! Kau ini bodoh sekali, hah! Kau mengotori bajuku, dan lihat, makananku jadi ikut berantakan! Pokoknya kau harus ganti rugi!" kata pelanggan berjaket putih. Ia terlihat sangat sangar dengan putung rokok dan sebilah pedang unik yang digendongnya. Rambut silvernya dengan tattoo bertulisan 'Mr. Smoker', ternyata ia sudah sangat terkenal di kawasan itu. Ia bos gangster yang dikenal sangat kejam. Pantas saja Sanji dari tadi hanya terdiam ketakutan menatap sang gangster. Sosoknya yang sangat cool sekarang berubah drastis, sama sekali tidak cool.

"M..ma…af..kan saya. Saya tidak sengaja," jawab Sanji sedikit bergetar.

"Hahaha…! Kau koki yang digandrungi para wanita kan? Sekarang lihat, kau gemetaran menghadapi aku, hah! Sungguh memalukan!" katanya puas.

"Rasakan ini koki bodoh!" teriak sang gangster sambil menghantamkan tinjunya ke perut dan pipi Sanji. Sanji sendiri hanya berteriak kesakitan. Anak buah gangster yang berada di sana pun ikut membantu si bos memberikan pelajaran terhadap pemuda malang itu. Seluruh isi restaurant menonton pertunjukan yang sangat mengenaskan itu. Para pegawai pun tak bisa menolong karena takut akan bernasib sama, sedangkan sang manager sedang tidak berada di tempat.

Tiba-tiba, seorang wanita memberanikan diri untuk membela laki-laki malang itu. "Hentikan!" katanya.

"Kalian sangat kejam, apa kalian tidak kasihan padanya? Dia kan tidak sengaja menjatuhkan makanan yang ia bawa. Kenapa harus dihajar seperti ini?" kata wanita berambut hitam itu.

Dengan setengah sadar, Sanji melihat kepada wanita yang sedang membelanya itu, ya, ia menyadari wanita itu adalah wanita yang sama yang ia kagumi kecantikan dan senyumnya itu. Sekarang ia sedang berharap wanita itu tidak akan diapa-apakan oleh 'Mr. Smoker'.

"Kau ini berusaha menjadi malaikatnya ya, hah! Lebih baik kau diam saja dari pada kau kuhajar juga." Kata Mr. Smoker.

"Tidak! Kau saja yang diam. Sebaiknya kau pergi dari sini sekarang juga!" bentaknya dengan berani.

"Kau!" gangster menujukan tinjunya ke muka wanita itu. Namun tiba-tiba tinjunya berhenti. Ia menyadari keberadaan tattoo bertulisan 'Robin' di lengan kanan, dan 'Nico' di lengan kiri gadis itu. Ia mengetahui banyak informasi tentang orang itu. Putri konglomerat yang memiliki banyak perusahaan mendunia.

"Sudahlah, aku tidak ingin berurusan denganmu, sekarang kau beruntung koki bodoh." katanya sambil meninggalkan restaurant itu bersama dengan anak buahnya.

"Tuan koki, kau tak apa? Seseorang tolong aku mengangkatnya!" kata wanita itu pada seorang pegawai restaurant.

"Bantu aku angkat dia ke belakang." suruhnya.

* * *

Sekitar 30 menit kemudian, Sanji siuman setelah beberapa saat yang lalu ia pingsan. Sekarang ia seakan melihat malaikat yang sedang merawat luka-lukanya.

"Kau sudah sadar, Tuan Koki? Aku telah membersihkan luka-lukamu, aku harap kau telah baikan sekarang. Oh, yah, Tuan Koki. Perkenalkan, namaku Nico Robin."

"Hmm, iya. Namaku Sanji. Terima kasih atas pertolongannya, Robin. Kau sungguh wanita yang berani. Aku tak menyangka kau mau membelaku di hadapan para gangster itu." katanya.

"Aku tahu siapa mereka. Mereka memang sudah terkenal dengan kejahatan dan penindasan terhadap orang di luar sana yang tak bersalah. Aku sangat tidak suka dengan kelompok anarkis seperti itu. Sungguh kejam," jelasnya.

"Nico Robin, bukankah kau anak dari konglomerat dunia?" tanya Sanji.

"Kalau iya, memang kenapa? Kau heran aku bisa datang ke restaurant ini? Bukan apa-apa, aku ini memang suka berkuliner, kebetulan saja saat ini restaurant-mu yang aku datangi." jelas Nico Robin pada sang koki.

"Oh, yah, Nico Robin. Aku akan memasakan sesuatu untukmu, menu special untuk membalas budi-mu." kata Sanji sambil berusaha berdiri.

"Sanji kau tak usah repot-repot. Kau masih belum kuat. Sebaiknya kau beristirahat dulu. Oh, ya. Ini aku sudah membuat teh hijau untukmu. Setahuku teh hijau ini bisa memulihkan tenaga kita." kata Robin.

"Aku sangat merepotkanmu Nico Robin. Terima kasih ya!" ucap Sanji sambil meminum teh hijau buatan Robin.

"Bagaimana? Enak tidak?"

"Hmm.. Aku tak menyangka kau bisa membuat teh seenak ini. Hangatnya dan aromanya sangat mengena sampai ke dalam tubuh."

"Syukurlah kalau kau suka. Aku memang sangat ahli membuat teh hijau. Aku ini penggemar teh hijau. Setiap kali aku meminumnya, aku selalu merasa hangat dan suasana hati pun jadi lebih tenang dan _adem. _Bagaimana? Apa kau sudah lebih baik?" tanya Robin pada Sanji.

"Hmm, yah, aku rasa aku sudah baikan. Mungkin dengan istirahat beberapa menit, aku sudah pulih kembali."

"Oke, kalau begitu aku sudah bisa pergi sekarang. Jadi kau juga bisa beristirahat lebih tenang." katanya.

"Tunggu! Boleh aku minta nomor telepon dan alamatmu? Aku kan masih berhutang menu special padamu."

"Kau ini ramah sekali ya? Ini kartu namaku. Jika kau mau datang ke rumahku, kau kasih kabar dulu ya. Karena aku tidak selalu berada di rumah. Yah?" jelasnya.

"Baiklah, Robin. Sekali lagi aku ucapkan terima kasih banyak untuk semuanya ya, terutama untuk teh hijaunya."

"OKe. Sampai jumpa, Sanji. Daa~"

Mereka pun berpisah. Robin pergi menghampiri temannya yang telah menunggunya lama di luar. Temannya yang berambut orange itu pun menggerutu pada Robin, kesal karena telah membuatnya menunggu lama.

* * *

Beberapa hari setelah kejadian itu, akhirnya Sanji berniat untuk menghubungi Robin. Kondisinya yang telah pulih, membuat ia lebih bersemangat untuk menemui wanita yang telah menolongnya itu. Ia telah mempersiapkan menu special yang akan ia perssembahkan pada Robin.

'_Robin, Bisakah kita ketemuan di restaurant?Aku telah mempersiapkan menu special untukmu. Atau jika kau tak bisa datang, biar aku yang datang ke rumah mu. Bagaimana?bls.' _bunyi pesan singkat Sanji.

_ 'Kau tak usah datang, biar aku yang gating ke restaurant-mu. Tapi, bolehkah aku bawa teman?' _balas Robin.

_ 'Tentu boleh. Temanmu temanku juga kan? Aku tunggu malam ini jam 8 ya?'_

_ 'Oke deh. __''_

Ya. Tepat pukul 7.59 Robin dan temannya datang dengan mobil sedan merah yang terlihat mahal dan mewah. Robin yang menyetir. Ia mengenakan kaos ketat berwarna putih dengan tulisan 'History and Culinary'. Ia mengunakan celana jeans hitam yang sangat modis, ditambah dengan gelang di tangan kirinya dan topi pantai berwarna hitam. Sedangkan teman yang dibawa Robin terlihat sangat seksi dan manis. Dengan tank-top biru-putih dan rok di atas lutut berwarna orange. Mereka berdua tampak menjadi pusat perhatian di restaurant itu. Sanji sendiri telah menyiapkan meja khusus untuk tamu specialnya itu. Meja bertaplak putih elegan dengan tiga tangkai mawar kuning yang di tata rapi. Sebotol wine dan makanan istimewa sudah tersedia di atas meja. Sanji telah mempersiapkan semuanya dengan baik. Ia telah mengenakan pakaian rapi. Kemeja putih lengan panjang, rompi merah, dasi dan celana bahan berwarna hitam tampak sangat serasi di tubuh Sanji.

"Welcome to Baratie Restaurant." sambut Sanji pada kedua nona manis di depannya.

"Silakan duduk, nona-nona. Menu special dan anggur pilihan akan menjadi santapan kita malam ini." kata Sanji.

"Oh, Sanji, kata-katamu manis sekali. Aku seperti putri di negri dongeng," kata Robin.

"Oh yah, Sanji. Ini temanku, Nami. Dia teman baikku. Aku dan dia sering berkuliner bersama, jadi izinkan dia mencicipi menu specialmu juga ya," kata Robin.

"Halo, Sanji. Aku sudah banyak mendengat tentang kau. Kau bintang restaurant ini kan. Kau terkenal dengan penyajian makanan seafood eropa yang dipadukan dengan anggur merah. Hmm… aku ingin mencobanya," kata Nami.

"Wah, kau sudah tahu menu andalanku, kalau begitu sekarang saja aku persembahkan menu ini pada kalian."

"Wah, aku tak sabar!" seru Nami.

Sanji membuka hidangannya, dan terpampang jelas makanan special yang menggiurkan setiap mata yang melihatnya.

"This is it, Red Salmon Spices."

"Wah, ikan salmon kesukaanku…!" kata Nami _excited_.

"Boleh aku cicipi salmon-nya?" tanya Nami.

"Sebelumnya, kau coba dulu sup brokoli yang dipadukan dengan udang merah dari Jepang. Rasanya sangat mantap di lidah."

"Hmm, kuahnya enak, udangnya lembut. Tapi, maaf. Aku tak suka brokoli." kata Nami sambil mencicipi semangkuk sup itu.

"Sanji, Nami ini merupakan penggemar kuliner seafood, dia tak suka sayuran hijau. Padahal sesuatu yang hijau itu sangat menyehatkan. Bahkan dia tak suka teh hijau buatanku." gerutu Robin.

"Hahaha, Robin, kau tak usah kesal begitu. Ini semua kan masalah selera." kata Nami.

"Oke, ladies. Mari kita santap menu utama kita."

"Okee…" sambut kedua wanita cantik itu.

Mereka bertiga menyantap makanan hidangan lezat itu. Rawut wajah mereka menunjukkan betapa mereka menikmati makanan tersebut. Mereka juga sedikit berbincang, menanyakan hal-hal kecil yang semakin mengakrabkan mereka.

"Kalian mau coba anggur merah ini? Rasanya sangat special, manisnya berbeda. Ini anggur special Perancis yang sangat identik dengan kesan romantisnya. Silakan diminum!" jelas Sanji.

"Trims, Sanji. Hmm… Aromanya saja sudah sedap seperti ini. Aku minum ya!" kata Nami.

"Hmm, Kau tahu Sanji, anggur merah merupakan salah satu dari minuman favorite-ku." kata Robin.

"Hmm, yah, benar sekali. Anggur ini rasanya nikmat sekali, sepertinya aku akan mabuk malam ini?" kata Nami.

"Robin, anggur merah ini lebih enak dari pada teh hijau-mu," ejek Nami pada Robin.

"Nami, sebaiknya kau tak usah berkomentar apa-apa tentang teh-ku. Kau harus tahu, teh hijau itu rasanya sangat enak, apalagi kasiatnya. Sanji saja menyukai teh hijau buatanku."

"Ya, Nami. Kau harus tahu tiga minuman yang paling banyak digemari di dunia ini. Yang pertama adalah anggur merah, lalu teh hijau dan yang terakhir adalah kopi hitam."

"Hmm, aku hanya menyukai anggur merah dari ketiga minuman yang kau sebutkan itu." kata Nami.

"Setiap orang memiliki selera yang berbeda. Tidak mungkin lidah yang sudah terbiasa dengan rasa manis akan dengan mudah menyukai kopi hitam yang pahit. Tapi kau harus tahu, selain rasa, yang dapat kita nikmati dari sebuah hidangan adalah kesan. Kesan yang kita nikmati dari hidangan tersebut. Meskipun rasa kopi hitam pahit, tapi kesan saat kita meminumnya sangatlah berbeda dengan minuman lainnya." jelas Sanji.

"Hmm, aku tak mengerti maksudmu?" kata Nami.

"Ah, sudahlah Nami. Sulit untukmu memahami hal yang mendalam seperti itu. Sesulit kau menikmati kesan dari teh hijauku, yah kan Sanji."

"Ya, betul sekali Robin."

"Hmm, terima kasih Sanji atas semua hidangan yang kau sediakan untuk kami. Aku sangat menikmati dinner malam ini. Makananmu tak ada duanya." kata Robin.

"Yahh, semuanya enak, terutama anggur merah Perancis-nya. Aku sangat suka." kata Nami.

"Aku sangat tersanjung dengan semua pujian kalian. Izinkan aku lain waktu mengundang kalian lagi. Oh, ya, Robin. Ini… mawar kuning untukmu. Kau tahu kesan apa yang terdapat dalam mawar kuning ini? Mawar kuning ini merupakan simbol dari kecantikan dan keindahan yang ada padamu." kata Sanji sambil memberikan setangkai mawar kuning yang indah yang berada di meja santap mereka tadi.

"Oh, Sanji. Kau sangat romantis, aku sungguh menyukaimu." kata Robin sambil mengecup pipi Sanji.

"Oke, kalian membuatku sangat iri. Apa kalian pacaran, hah?" tanya Nami.

"Eh, pacaran? Tidak. Kau ini. Apa sih yang kau bicarakan?" bantah Robin.

"Jawabanmu tidak memuaskan, Robin. Iya, kan Sanji?" goda Nami.

"Sudahlah, aku mau pulang. Daa, Sanji."

"Ya, hati-hati di jalan!"

Sanji terdiam. Dia masih membatu. Ciuman pipi Robin membuat Sanji terbang ke awan-awan. Ia seakan-akan sedang dijemput malaikat cantik ke surga. Apalagi kata-kata Nami tadi, semakin memotivasi Sanji untuk mendapatkan gadis pujaannya tersebut.

"Hey, Sanji kenapa kau melamun seperti itu. Kau harus kerja. Ayo, pelanggan semakin ramai. Bantu di dapur sana!" kata pemilik Restaurant Baratie itu kepada Sanji.

"Hah, iya, baiklah Tuan Zeff."

* * *

Hari berganti hari, minggu berganti minggu. Sanji semakin tak bisa melupakan Robin. Akhirnya ia memberanikan diri menelpon Robin.

"Halo, Robin."

"_Eh, yah, Sanji, Ada apa?_" tanya Robin di telepon.

"Hmm, begini. Apa kau sibuk minggu ini?"

"_Oh, Sanji. Maafkan aku. Sekarang aku sedang ada di Brunei dengan Nami. Aku diundang Kesultanan Brunei hari Sabtu ini untuk makan malam dengan Sultan. Aku akan pulang hari Selasa._"

"Oh, begitu ya. Kalau begitu nanti saja, tunggu kau pulang dulu." kata Sanji kecewa.

"_Memangnya ada apa Sanji? Kalau memang penting, kau katakana saja?_"

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa kok. Aku hanya… oh Tuhan. Robin, sebenarnya aku sangat menyukaimu. Aku merindukanmu. Aku mau kau selalu di sisiku." kata Sanji memberanikan diri mengatakan semua isi hatinya.

'Tut, tut, tut,' ternyata teleponnya terputus.

"Hah, apakah dia telah mendengar semua ucapanku tadi?" tanya Sanji dalam hatinya, ia berharap yang terbaiklah yang terjadi.

* * *

Tepat hari Minggu, Sanji meminta libur. Ia ingin bersantai di apartemennya. Mungkin pekerjaannya dan masalah cintanya dengan Robin membuatnya sedikit stress. Kini ia ingin menenangkan hati dan pikirannya. Di apartemennya ia meminum kopi hitam. Ia merasakan pahit dari kopi itu, tapi kesan yang ditimbulkan kopi itu membuat Sanji tetap meminum habis kopi hitam itu. Suasana di apartemennya sangatlah tenang.

Tiba-tiba, suara ketukan pintu apartemen memecahkan keheningan itu.

"Iya, tunggu sebentar." Sanji yang tadinya mengenakan kaos putih tipis dan bawahan celana pendek, segera mengenakan jaket kulit hitam yang tergantung di balik pintu kamarnya dan juga celana panjang warna biru favorite-nya.

"Hah, Vivi? Kau…?" kata Sanji dengan sangat kaget. Dia tak menyangka wanita berambut biru itu datang ke apartemennya. Wanita berambut biru itu merupakan teman kecil Sanji dari desa. Sudah delapan tahun Sanji tidak bertemu dengannya. Dan entah apa yang membuat gadis manis itu datang ke kota besar Sanji berada.

"Sanji-kun, sudah lama sekali kita tak bertemu. Aku kangen sekali. Kau tidak berubah ya, hmm… kamarmu berantakan sekali. Wah, kau baru saj minum kopi ya? Kopi kan tidak baik untuk kesehatan, kau ini memang benar-benar nakal Sanji," kata gadis itu.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba datang? Ada apa lagi di desa? Sesuatu terjadi pada ibu?" tanya Sanji khawatir sesuatu terjadi pada ibunya.

"Tidak, kok. Semua baik-baik saja. Tapi memang ibumu yang menyuruhku datang ke sini. Katanya dia khawatir padamu. Sudah delapan tahun kau tidak pulang ke kampung? Apa kau tidak kangen dengan ibumu dan denganku?" tanyanya.

"Apa maksudmu sih?"

"Ibu mau kita segera menikah. Katanya, semua uang yang telah kau tabung pasti sudah cukup untuk biaya berkeluarga. Jadi tunggu apa lagi?" katanya

* * *

_Flashback…_

_ "Sanji, ibu mau kau bertemu seseorang. Dia wanita yang ibu pilihkan untuk menjadi pasanganmu." kata wanita paruh baya itu._

_ "Ibu ini apa-apaan sih? Ibu mau menjodohkanku? Apa ibu tak salah? Aku bisa memilih pasanganku sendiri." _

_ "Apa kau bilang? Kau mau mencari pasanganmu sendiri? Kau mau mencari wanita kota, hah? Ibu tidak terima wanita kota jadi menantu ibu. Kau tak tahu gelagat wanita kota yah, wanita yang tidak mempunyai moral dan sopan santun." _

_ "Tapi, bu. Aku tidak bisa mencintai wanita yang tidak aku kenal."_

_ "Kau sudah mengenalinya, Sanji. Dia teman kecilmu. Vivi anak kepala desa yang baru saja menyelesaikan pendidikannya di Melbourne. Dia itu anak baik dan bersahajah. Dia pantas menjadi pasanganmu, Sanji."_

_ "Tidak. Pokoknya, aku tidak mau."_

_ "Kau harus mendengar kata-kata Ibu, Sanji. Nanti siang dia akan datang. Dan kau harus menyambutnya dengan baik."_

_ "Terserah… Pokoknya aku tak peduli dengan semua masalah perjodohan ini!" katanya tegas.

* * *

_

"Maafkan aku, Vivi. Ibu memang bersikeras mau menjodohkanku denganmu. Tapi aku sudah lama menolak perjodohan itu. Itu bukan karena kau, tapi karena memang aku tak suka sistem perjodohan yang dibuat ibu. Jadi aku harap kau dapat mengerti," jelas Sanji.

"Tapi ibu bilang kau mau menerimaku,"

"Ibu tidak mengerti. Aku telah memiliki seseorang yang aku cintai sekarang. Jadi, Vivi aku harap kau tak marah," kata Sanji.

"Sanji, jika memang itu pilihanmu, aku hargai itu semua." kata Vivi dengan nada sedih, dia memeluk Sanji erat. Sanji pun memeluknya. Bukan pelukan cinta, tapi pelukan untuk menghibur dia yang bersedih. Semua dirasakan wajar, sampai akhirnya dari pintu yang terbuka, Robin melihat semua kejadian mesra itu. Hati Robin sangat sakit, belum seminggu seorang pria mengucapkan cinta padanya, tapi sekarang pria tersebut memeluk wanita lain dengan mesra. Sanji yang tiba-tiba menyadari kehadiran Robin, melepaskan pelukannya pada Vivi. Vivi terheran melihat kehadiran Robin, sedangkan Robin tetap salah paham dan berlari dengan tetes air mata di pipinya. Sanji mengejar Robin, tapi tangannya ditahan Vivi. "Aku ikut," katanya. Akhirnya Sanji dan Vivi berlari mengejar Robin,

Di taman dekat sebuah kedai kopi, Robin duduk menangisi nasibnya. Dia yang seharusnya masih di Brunei sekarang sudah berada di tempat yang salah. Tempat dimana ia menyaksikan pria yang ia kira mencintainya memeluk wanita yang ia tidak kenal.

Sekarang, pria itu bersama dengan wanitanya menghampiri Robin yang sedang duduk menangis.

"Jadi, kau wanita yang disukai Sanji. Wah, ternyata Sanji pintar memilih yah!" kata Vivi pada Robin.

"Perkenalkan, aku teman kecil Sanji dari desa. Namaku Vivi. Kau jangan salah paham ya, aku cuma teman kok, pelukan yang tadi kau lihat itu, cuma peluk kangen saja." jelas Vivi.

"Halo, Robin. Aku senang kau kembali, tapi bukankah seharusnya kau pulang hari Selasa?" tanya Sanji heran.

Tiba-tiba Robin memeluk Sanji.

"Aku mendengar semua ucapanmu, kalau kau mencintaiku. Aku juga menyukaimu Sanji. Aku sangat menyukaimu. Aku segera pulang dan meninggalkan Nami di Brunei hanya demi kau." katanya.

"Robin… Kau mendengar semuanya?"

"Ya, aku mendengar semua kata-kata terakhirmu di telepon."

"Jadi, maukah kau jadi pacarku?"

"Seharusnya kau tak usah tanya Sanji. Sekarang aku pacarmu dank au pacarku," katanya bahagia.

"Yoohoo… Kalau begitu, aku akan masakan makanan special untuk merayakan semua ini."

"Ya, aku juga akan buatkan teh hijau untuk Vivi," katanya.

"Hah, aku ikut?"

"Tentu, kau harus ikut Vivi, kau kan teman Sanji. Jadi kau temanku juga." kata Robin sambil merangkul Vivi.

"Oh, aku senang sekali. Terima kasih, Robin." kata Vivi sambil tersenyum bahagia.

"Let's go all, we will be happy for this night. Yoohoo…" seru Sanji sambil melompat bahagia. Robin dan Vivi pun tertawa melihatnya.

Inilah akhir dari kisah cinta. Rasanya hangat, seperti teh hijau. Namun rasa pahit-nya kopi juga ikut membumbui kisah cinta ini. Tapi semau pasti berakhir bahagia, romantis dan menyenangkan, seperti kesan dari red wine Perancis yang manis dan sangat romantis.

* * *

**-THE END-**

**A/N : Sedikit meleset dari perkiraan. Tadinya mau dibuat panjang, tapi jadinya cuma segini.**

**Sedikit pemberitahuan, saya sudah lama sekali tidak membaca One Piece, jadi pasti ada sedikit yang kurang.**

**Mohon dimaklumi ya...? Dan review-nya pliss. Kritik dan Saran sangat dibutuhkan.**


End file.
